Pickles Can't Dance
by Raccoons and Pandas
Summary: a look at RoyEd fluff in a brotherly sense. Ever get the feeling that both of them love yelling at each other? Title has nothing to do with the story. Panda picked the title.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Ed was getting annoyed. Somehow Al, him, and the rest of the unit he was enlisted with got stuck in Japan of all places. He not only had never heard of Japan but wherever it was people knew the name of it. He found a map a few days ago that had Great Britain on it so he knew that he was on Earth. Or more specifically, the other side of the Gate. Right now though he was waiting for Roy to get off of work and meet him at Shibuya Station in Tokyo.

"Where are you?" he muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

It had actually been Al's idea for them to all get cell phones. Roy and Ed suggested getting jobs at the same time, and Riza and Kain looked for a place to live. They had been stuck on Earth for two weeks now. Ed, however, was off of work and going to pick up Roy. The entire group was going out to dinner. Their first night out together without being in a military setting.

Ed heard the phone ring and then Roy picked up.

"Yes?"  
"Where are you? You're late!"

"I missed my train. The weather's nasty and I know why you used to complain so much."

"Complain about what?" Ed asked with a smirk on his face.

"Me. You'd be amazed at what goes around the office."

'Ha ha. Just get up here as soon as possible."

Ed hung up the phone afterwards. Somehow in the course of two weeks his relationship with Roy morphed from a father figure/older brother to more of a friend.

XXXXXXXX

Roy made a face as he left the office. Not only had his boss been upset with him for being slightly late to work but it was also raining. Just what he needed. And then when he got to the train station, his train had just left. He headed towards a bench just as the phone in his pocket rang. He answered it to find out that Ed wanted to know why he was late.

Roy thought over their relationship. When he first met Ed, he was surprised to see determination in a boy who had pretty much lost everything. When Ed was assigned to his unit, he knew that the boy would do what he believed was right. Roy smiled as he thought about how in that instant he saw something along the lines of slight admiration in Ed's eyes. He hadn't realized it then but he slowly morphed into Ed's main father figure. A few years later, Roy discovered that he loved teasing Ed and he saw the one thing no one else saw. Ed actually enjoyed throwing insults back. At that point, Roy realized that both of them had crossed the bonds into something more along the lines of brothers. Roy knew that he never would be as close to Ed as Al was but Roy wanted to help both boys achieve their dream. He wasn't there when they did.

Roy remembered coming out to Resembool one more time before he gave up on if Ed was ever coming back. There he found a battered Ed and a young, flesh and blood Al. Ed looked up from his talk with Al and gave him a true smile.

When they somehow ended up here, he liked when Ed would walk him back. No one else but Al suspected that they had changed. Both still fought when everyone else was around but during this time, they got to know each other.

Roy looked up as he saw a train pull in. He pushed himself up from the post he had been leaning against and headed onto the train. Soon enough he would enjoy the normal talks he had with Ed before they put their masks back up.

XXXXXXXX

Ed smiled as he saw Roy get off the train. He enjoyed this time. They hid it though because they didn't know how anyone would react. It just wasn't time yet. He waved a hand and Roy approached him. As he turned to leave the station, he caught sight of the slight smile on Roy's face. Somehow, both knew that this trip would be spent in silence.

Gem/Raccoon: No idea where this came from. But I'm giving credit where it's due. This was an amazing picture by cool-neko-chan called "You're Late." It is an amazing picture that just made me want to write a story. Also, Roy's whining about his boss.


End file.
